


A Tight, Divine Bond

by Angel2357



Category: Original Work
Genre: Bondage, F/F, Goddess, Orgasm Control, Trans Character, Trans Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-25
Updated: 2019-06-25
Packaged: 2020-05-19 06:18:53
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,854
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19351216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Angel2357/pseuds/Angel2357
Summary: Or, I Tried So Hard to Accept My Goddess’ Extremely Lewd Reward, And I Tried So Hard To Be A Good Partner For Her, But In The End I Bit Off More Than I Can Chew…!





	A Tight, Divine Bond

The priestess finally gets some time to relax, before bed. As soon as she enters her room and closes the door, all of her clothes are just shed, leaving her down to her underwear.

A goblin raid’s surprisingly easy to fend off with some adventurers, despite the damage they can do. However, fixing said damage is the hard part. Luckily, that’s what this temple’s workers are here for–securing connections and sending able hands, they rapidly set up their usual system to provide aid to the town. Medical assistance, food, repairs…

Her hand finds its ways over her panties, rubbing slowly, bringing herself to a half-mast. Coordinating all this was fairly taxing on the high priestess. The last day of three, she so wished to have some time to herself… But, with the relief effort almost done, she gets a moment to relax.

…Though, she probably ought to do her prayers… Patiently, she waits for her erection to fall, sits straight on the bed, and clasps her hands together in silent prayer. Her hair has long since turned blue from channeling so much divine energy, gifted to her for her zealous service. It powers the abilities of her acolytes, who wander the world once in a while looking to lend their help.

But her prayer never quite yielded something like THIS.

A tinkling sound breaks her out of her reverie, and she slowly opens her eyes. A vaguely door-shaped mass of light stands in the middle of her room, exuding a divine radiance she can’t quite understand. And stepping out from it, is someone she’d only previously seen in visions. Her Goddess.

…Only her divine robe is incredibly sheer, leaving very little to the imagination. Seeing everything there is to see on her own Goddess’ body, the priestess blushes profusely. And then, she blushes three times as hard, realizing she’s wearing nothing but underwear.

“G-Goddess…”  
“Shh.” With a gentle, but impossible to resist touch, the Goddess pulls the priestess onto her lap after sitting onto her. Far more closely and intimately than the priestess could have ever hoped. “I wanted to visit you.”

She runs a hand up the reddening woman’s neck, onto the side of her face, then down her chin, her thumb brushing against her lips. “My priestess… You’re so devoted… And so kind… You deserve a reward. And I want to give it to you.”

And she tries so hard to not do it. She tries so very, very hard to avoid this very inappropriate act. But she fails utterly, and her rapidly growing erection slowly spills out of her soft silk panties. And it just becomes worse when the Goddess puts her lips up to her ear, and whispers.  
“Don’t be shy. It’s normal to be aroused. That’s exactly what I’m here for, sweetheart.”  
“B-but…” Filled with shame, the priestess can’t help but vaguely stop herself from saying yes. The Goddess’ pillowy body makes it difficult to concentrate, especially when in so close contact–and she throbs once. “It’s… Not appropriate. I would… Goddess, I promise you I would love to. It’s simply… I’m a priestess, and you-”

“Would you like it if I didn’t give you a choice?”

And her heart jumps. And it sort of doesn’t stop beating so hard. But her mouth simply won’t say the one word that she wants so badly to utter, so instead she huddles up to the Goddess, grasping onto her meekly. And she hopes against all hope that she will interpret that as yes.

The Goddess gently grabs her wrists. Her touch is gentle, with no force behind it, yet it’s impossible to resist. And she raises both of those hands above her head, slowly laying the priestess on the bed. She leaves her in this position for a moment, delicate fingers reaching around to remove her bra. And then, thin, glowing golden chains materialize, binding those wrists together, then tying them to the head of the bed. Another set of chains materialize around her ankles, binding those together tightly. And then, the Goddess straddles her torso, smiling kindly.

“Mmm… You look so wonderful, all tied up and helpless. And panting sooo hard…” She– she hadn’t even noticed. Having already given in, the priestess feels the strength draining from her body, out of raw submissive arousal. And the Goddess drags herself up that body, and places her crotch up to her partner’s face, her vagina already wet and dripping with glimmering juices. “First… Taste me.”

Somewhat hesitantly, she touches and teases the wonderful vision, almost a fantasy, in front of her. And it… Tastes so incredible. Sweet, rich, wonderfully so. She dives in more eagerly, only dimly aware of the fact that she’s causing her Goddess wonderful pleasure. Hopefully she enjoys it… But her erection starts to harden more, and more, and even more, much more than she thought possible. And despite loving her Goddess’ ambrosia, she begins to squirm in untold need.

“Hmmm?” And the Goddess notices, and looks down at her with that same kind smile. “Is something wrong, love?” She lifts up just enough to deny her access to her crotch, and runs her hand over her lover’s chin, and then uses her thumb to pin that tongue to the bottom of her mouth. “What is it you need? Tell me.”

She just moans. It’s all she can really do through this gesture. Her hips thrust into the air, desperately, and the Goddess giggles teasingly, reaching a hand back to brush over her thighs–frustratingly close. “This, sweetheart?” Desperate squirming. “Hmmm… Alright.”

After moving back down, to the crotch, the Goddess wraps a hand around that needy dick, and–and, oh Goddess, it’s–it’s such a silky touch, and her pressure is just right, and as she moves up and down she coaxes precum out impossibly quickly, and then, she drags her wonderful tongue all over it, slick and soft and warm and wonderful, and soon she has her lips around it and it’s bliss and so hard to think and ahhhhhn~

Then it stops, and she looks down, but she doesn’t have time to be disappointed… The Goddess is positioning herself above her sensitive dick, the head already tantalizingly close to the entrance of her divine pussy. Her hand is slick with her own juices–the thought that she may have been masturbating is so flattering…

And then she goes down, slowly. Tight, wet, warm, impossibly so; it feels like heaven around her most sensitive spot…! The priestess moans, but she’s not the only one–the Goddess enjoys this as well.

“Aahhh~ This size, it’s just right… I could get off to this…” Seeing the priestess’ hopeful eyes, she smiles kindly one more. “Don’t count on it, honey. It’s incredibly difficult, for a mortal. Just enjoy yourself… This is for you.” She goes up, then down, then up, then down, gasping every time she goes down, and it inundates the priestess with so much pleasure. She throbs, then harder, and spills so much precum inside, it’s… Oh…

Oh n-no, she’s there already, but the Goddess doesn’t seem even close… She tries to last longer, but it’s so hard when the Goddess feels so good… Frustrated at her own weakness, she cums helplessly, unable to take even one more second.

And the Goddess lies with her, caressing her face in affection, and kissing her cheek lovingly. But the priestess can tell she wasn’t fully satisfied.

“…You still don’t feel fulfilled?”  
“I… I wanted to be a good partner for you, my Goddess.”  
“Awww.” She kisses her again, and smiles kindly once more. Then, she reaches towards the chains… But stops. “Would you like me… To leave you tied overnight?” The priestess’ heart jumps. “I’ll have it so they vanish a while after you wake up.”

And so she sleeps tied and helpless.  
~~~  
It happens again in a week. The Goddess materializes, and gently and lovingly lies her down and strips her, and ties her down. She feeds her ambrosia, and teases her, then pleases her with her hands and her tongue and her mouth.

Then… She slips down. She moans, the Goddess gasps. That divine tightness… It envelops her again and gets so much pleasure out of her. It truly feels impossible to resist… But, it’s for her Goddess’ sake.

“G-Goddess. Please…” It’s interrupted by a moan. “D-don’t stop. Keep going… I’ll last long enough for you to f-finish, I promise!”

Surprised, the Goddess’ kind smile changes to a mischevious one. She begins to move up and down at a faster pace, not too much, but certainly enough to make the priestess moan and immediately regret her decision. “Mmmmph… You’ve always been so devoted… I’ll entert–ahhhhn–” Getting a moan of that caliber out of the Goddess already feels wonderful… “entertain this effort. But if you really want to help me finish… Priestess, I won’t hold back…”

With this new pace, the Goddess’ breath quickens, and she begins to have trouble stifling her gasps and moans. But this–this tightness, this pace, it’s–ah fuck, it’s testing… She throbs already, hard, as she contemplates that–that she may have to contain her orgasm… For… Quite a while, if this keeps up…

Then the Goddess plants a hand on her partner’s torso, and increases her pace again, moaning shamelessly. And instantly, the priestess is at her limit. “Oh… Ooohh, my priestess… I haven’t been this far… In a long time… H-hold on for me!” Trembling and stifling moans in obscene effort, she holds on as best she can as the Goddess rides her like a storm, planting her other hand down and leaning her full weight on her as she increases her pace yet again. The priestess helplessly witnesses her Goddess quivering and scream-moaning, her body ekeing an orgasm out of her and her partner inch by inch…

“Priestess…! I am… Aaahn, I’m… I’m cu–Haaa–haaaaaah…!!” Something beyond her wildest dreams, the tied-up priestess not only watches her Goddess orgasm, but is providing for it… She doesn’t get to do it too long, as immediately, the Goddess’ canal begins to contract and squeeze and tighten and f-force so much cum out of her and she can’t register her own moaning and she’s… She’s… S-so happy and satisfied…

Her Goddess’ tired and panting voice is honestly a siren song, as she leans down and grasps her little sub’s face on both sides, pushing their lips together in an awkward, tired, sloppy kiss that nonetheless feels like heaven. It takes a while for her to back up, but she does eventually. “It’s been so long… My little priestess, you’ve fulfilled me in a way you can’t even comprehend.” She blushes–she didn’t know there was room for more blush. “I will continue to visit you, if that’s alright with you.” No objections. “I imagine you’ll want to sleep all tied up tonight too?” A nod.

The Goddess tiredly plops down next to the still-trembling woman, huddling close, and sighing contentedly. And she moves up to her new partner’s ear, and she whispers…

“If only you could last more than once…”


End file.
